1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage area networks, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for an improved technique for implementing load balancing in a storage area network.
2. Background of the Invention
With the increasing popularity of Internet commerce and network centric computing, businesses and other organizations are becoming more and more reliant on information. To handle all of this data, storage area networks or SANs have become very popular. A SAN typically includes a number of storage devices, a plurality of Hosts, and a number of Switches arranged in a Switching Fabric that connects the storage devices and the Hosts.
Most SANs rely on the Fibre Channel protocol for communication within the Fabric. For a detailed explanation of the Fibre Channel protocol and Fibre Channel Switching Fabrics and Services, see the following publications: ANSI INCITS 373-2003, Fibre Channel Framing and Signaling Interface (FC-FS); ANSI INCITS 384-2004, Fibre Channel-Switch Fabric-3 (FC-SW-3); and ANSI INCITS 387-2004, Fibre Channel-Generic Services-4 (FC-GS-4); all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In conventional Fibre Channel, each device (e.g., hosts, storage devices and switches) is identified by an unique eight (8) byte wide Node_Name assigned by the manufacturer. When the Fibre Channel devices are interconnected to form a SAN, the Node_Name (along with other parameters) is used to identify each device. Fibre Channel frames are used for communication among the devices in the SAN. The Node_Name, however, is not used by the frames. Instead the Fibre Channel Port of each end device (hosts and storage devices) is addressed via a three (3) byte Fibre Channel address (or FCID), allocated dynamically to the end devices by the fabric. A unique FCID is assigned to a host device or disk device when the device logs in to the fabric. Additionally, each switch in the fabric is assigned a specific domain by the domain manager when the switch is connected to the fabric. All the devices connected to a given switch will have the DomainID of the switch as the first byte of their FCIDs. This “Domain” value is used for routing the frames within the fabric. Each FC frame header will include an SID field representing the source FCID, and a DID field representing the destination FCID.
Fibre Channel based SANs are often organized into zones. Within each zone, Hosts can see and access only storage devices or other Hosts belonging to that zone. This allows the coexistence on the same SAN of different computing environments. Additionally, zoning allows the partition of a Fibre Channel fabric into smaller fabrics to allow the implementation of features such as security and restrictions. Devices belonging to a single functional group are typically placed under the same zone. For example, devices involved in online transactions can be placed in one zone while devices associated with backing up user data can be placed in another zone. The SAN administrator may define in a SAN multiple zones, as required or dictated by the computing and storage resources connected to it. The Switching Fabric allows communications only between devices belonging to the same zone, preventing a device of one zone from seeing or accessing a device of another zone.
Recently, new technology referred to as Virtual SANs or VSANs have been implemented in order to enhance fabric scalability and availability, and further augment the security services offered by fabric zoning. VSANs combined with hardware-enforced zoning provide the SAN designer with new tools to highly optimize SAN deployments in terms of scalability, availability, security and management. VSANs provide the ability to create completely isolated fabric topologies, each with its own set of fabric services, on top of a scalable common physical infrastructure. As each VSAN possesses its own zoning service, zoning is then configured within each VSAN independently and has no affect on any other VSAN and zoning service.
Load balancing is a technique used in Fibre Channel networks to distribute the traffic load across multiple possible paths to the same destination. Load balancing is typically used to utilize the network bandwidth efficiently and to recover from the link failures. However, conventional load balancing techniques which are currently implemented in Fibre Channel fabrics suffer from a variety of limitations, such as, for example, those relating to granularity and configuration. For example, conventional load balancing techniques typically require that all switches within the VSAN fabric be configured to utilize the same load balancing protocol. Thus, one limitation relates to the need for a more granular way to configure load balancing mechanisms in Fibre Channel networks. Additionally, load balancing configuration on the FC fabric switches typically cannot be enforced across the fabric unless each switch in the fabric is configured individually with the same load balancing parameters. Since there are conventionally no standard protocols by which the load balancing configurations are able to be automatically propagated across the fabric, configuration or reconfiguration of load balancing parameters across the entire FC fabric becomes a burdensome and resource intensive task.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there exists a need for improving load balancing techniques implemented in Fibre Channel networks.